This invention generally relates to network ready appliances, and more particularly to a communications module and system for networked appliances.
Many conventional home and commercial appliances include an appliance controller such as a processor, providing automated operation of the appliance. Appliances having appliance controllers can be connected to a network to allow monitoring and remote or coordinated control of the appliances. Conventional appliance networks include one or more appliances connected to a host/server via a communications media. The host/server may be a computer, microcomputer, or other processor, that monitors the appliances and gathers data from the appliances. In addition, the host may control the functions of the appliances by sending commands to the appliance controllers. The host can also communicate with remote locations via a connection to an external communications network, such as the internet, thereby providing remote access and control of the appliances. Alternatively, the host could be a gateway allowing the appliances to be monitored and controlled by a host computer at a remote location.
However, before an appliance can be connected to a communications network, a communications device, for example, a communications board or card, must be connected with the appliance controller. The communications device allows communication between the appliance controller and a local or remote network. The communication device is typically installed by the manufacturer at the time of the appliance""s production. Although connection of a communications device to the appliance controller allows the controller to be connected to a network, it is often undesirable for the manufacturer to include a communications device for a number of reasons.
First, although the communications device can be installed in the appliance by the manufacturer at the time the appliance is produced, the communications device significantly raises the cost of the appliance. Second, the communications device only allows connection with a predetermined communication media using predetermined communications protocol. Therefore, after the communications device has been installed in the appliance, the appliance may only be connected to the predetermined media. As a result, the appliance will not accommodate newer protocols or communications mediums that are later developed, or allow a change to a different communications medium, except at considerable expense. Therefore, the appliance may be doomed to obsolescence before the useful life of the appliance expires. Also, the cost associated with a manufacturer (or service provider) installing a newer communications device, in order to accommodate later developed protocols, often makes such updating economically impractical for many consumers and companies. Finally, replacing the communications device typically requires the services of a technician and therefore would not be considered consumer retrofit-friendly.
An alternative approach to including a communications device during manufacture of the appliance is to install the communications device after market. While this approach eliminates the cost of the communications equipment from the manufacturers overhead, it still requires a technician to install the communications device and therefore still incurs added expense to the purchaser. In addition, even if the manufacturer chooses not to include a communications module, an isolation device would have to be provided in the appliance to electrically isolate the appliance controller from the communications device to facilitate installation of the communications device. The isolation is usually provided by including a transformer or opto-electrical isolator between the appliance controller and the connection for the communications device. The isolator is an expensive component and therefore, some manufactures do not want to bear the cost associated with providing them.
According to one aspect of the invention, the communications protocol and hardware are extracted from an appliance thereby eliminating the expense of this equipment from the appliance while allowing these elements to be easily installed after-market without the use of a skilled technician.
According to another aspect of the invention, the appliance is bus communication protocol and communications media agnostic. According to this aspect of the invention, the appliance can be adapted to any bus communications protocol or communications media. As a result, appliances can be retrofitted or updated to include currently undeveloped protocols to be used with the appliance and allow for easy switching of protocols and media thereby providing extremely flexible installation and connection of the appliance to a network.
Yet another aspect of the invention allows manufactures to provide network ready appliances without significantly adding to the overall cost of manufacturing the appliance.
A further aspect of the invention is to provide the communications protocol/hardware without the need for expensive isolation of the protocol/hardware in a manner that is safe for consumer installation and meets or exceeds government safety and liability standards.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the invention the foregoing and other aspects are accomplished through implementation of a communications module and network ready appliance. According to an exemplary embodiment, a communications module adapted to be received by an appliance having an appliance controller is provided. The module includes a communications protocol translator. The communications protocol translator translates signals received from a communications media into appliance controller signals. The translator also translates appliance control signals received from the appliance controller into a communications protocol to be output to an appliance communications network. The communications module may also include a power line transceiver connected to the communications protocol translator and a power line driver. The module couples to a connector provided in the appliance. The module connector is electrically coupled to the appliance power supply.
According to another aspect, the communications module includes a modem or and RF transceiver for connecting with an appliance network.
According to yet another aspect a network ready appliance is provided. The appliance includes an appliance controller having a communications port. The appliance also includes a cavity, defined by a plurality of walls, adapted to receive a communications module. An opening in a wall of the appliance allows access to the cavity. A connector is attached one of the plurality of cavity walls. A communications line connects the communications port and the connector. The connector is also electrically coupled to the appliance power supply.
The network ready appliance further includes a detachable cover provided over the opening. The detachable cover is attached to a wall of the appliance and is outlined by one of perforations or scoring allowing the cover to be detached from the wall by breaking the cover away from the wall.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, the appliance connector can be recessed in a cavity to provide additional protection against user shock. The recessed cavity can be provided in an outer wall of the appliance allowing the module to be surface mounted. Alternatively, the recessed connector can be provided in the cavity adapted to receive the communications module. According to this embodiment, a cover plate could be made optional as the recessed cavity provided protection against user shock.